


lovin is easy

by Santiagosbrooklyn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, a lil rambly, after sex - Freeform, amy santiago - Freeform, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, but oh well, jake and amy - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform, not my best writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santiagosbrooklyn/pseuds/Santiagosbrooklyn
Summary: Basically just Amy and Jake cuddling after sex :)





	lovin is easy

"What ya thinking about?" Came the quiet hum from his wife’s mouth.  
She was pressed up against him, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.  
She had spent the last 10 minutes in his arms, drawing random shapes on his hip with her finger.  
The room was now quiet and vast, a space that they felt no need to fill because all they needed was each other. It was a sweet feeling, wrapped in each others arms.  
They didn't need to say anything, the past hour had spoken volumes, and neither of them would ever tire of it. 

"You." He smiles gently, a harsh contrast to what they had just done "Always you. You're adorable when you're flustered."

He can feel her smile against his chest and he tucks his arm around her protectively.

"I wasn't flustered. Just enjoying myself." She pokes a tongue out teasingly 

"You most definitely were flustered. I'm just too good at this." He chuckles 

"Alright alright if that's what you want me to say. You are good at this. Too good." She presses a kiss to his lips and settles back down to his chest

"Only the best for you." He smiles again "You make me happy, you know that?"

“And you make me happy, Jacob Santiago-Peralta.” She smiles at her own words “I’m glad i get to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Me too, could you imagine what i’d be without you? I’d turn into Charles.” He jokes and she giggles at his neverending humour “All jokes aside, I don’t know where i’d be without you, Ames.” 

“Aw! I don’t know where I’d be without you either.” Her hand moves from his hip to his chest and strokes his skin delicately “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more, Ames.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Sorry it’s so short and sorry it’s not my best lmao but i’ll have a new, longer fic out soon.  
> If you wanna, follow my tumblr @santiagobrooklyn, I do take prompts so drop a message if theres something particular you wanna see :)  
> also comments help !


End file.
